Cernunnos' Prophecy
by Randomosity101
Summary: This isn't really about Arthur...it's about his halfsister Morgan which you would know about if you read the book: King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table by Lancelan Greene. Anywayz...this stroy is about Mrogan's birth. R&R please!


CERNUNNOS' PROPHECY

In history books of far and wide, the birth of Morgan le Fay is the most mysterious things. Arthur's birth is lookedat as holy so his birth is celebrated. But Morgan is said to have been more evil than Satan himself, so hers was almost forgotten. There remained, however, a single shred of proof of Morgan's true birth and her true parents (which probably explains a lot about the way she was). That shred of proof was Cernunnos' Prophecy.

First of all, Morgan's true birth father was Merlin, the world's most powerful wizard and King Arthur's chief advisor. Her true birth mother was Rhiannon, Queen of the fays.

To make things very clear, Morgan always thought Arthur was her half-brother who always took all of her employer's attention. But why should Morgan have cared? It was because Morgan desperately wanted a proper mother. Because of this, Morgan hated Arthur for eternity.

After spending the most heavenly and passionate night of his life with Rhiannon, Queen of the fays, Merlin was visited by Cernunnos. Because Cernunnos was the only male fay who resided at Caer Avalon, he often felt and acted overprotective, and in a way, fatherish, but because fays are ageless, he might've been younger than some of the other female fays.

Cernunnos was a tall man, with brown skin that matched the bark of a tree or the hide of a deer. His faced was lined and his eyes were like wells in forest shadow and he had a faerie sheen all over him. He also had the antlers of a stag growing out of his grizzled hair.

"_On the first of May, at sundown," _he began with a soft but stern voice, _"Rhiannon will bear the child you have willed her to bear. A daughter she will be, a daughter of Avalon. She will have soft sable hair like that of which yours used to be. Her porcelain skin will match that of Rhiannon's. Her fraternal eyes will warn others of her origin: she is fated to be a fay. Her one emerald eye will be one with your own and her amethyst one so like Rhiannon's. She will be come fate herself, the Morrigun. She will wash the bodies of those who will die in battle. She will wash many of the bodies she loves, many she has made enemies, and the bodies of many a thousand she does not know. Even, one day, she will wash Arthur's, the future King of the mortal realm of England. She will wash his body not long before she will kill him herself after Arthur has slain her in the Great War to come. _

_Go now to Uther Pendragon. Gain his trust and he will name you his chief advisor. This is crucial for in six years time, you will aid him to bed Igraine the Beautiful and she in turn, will bear the king a son. A son to be called Arthur."_

Merlin was calmly stunned.

"What shall my—Avalon's daughter be named?" He corrected himself when he saw Cernunnos' icy gaze. 

_"She shall be called Morgan. Morgan the fate, Morgan the magical, fey Morgan of the otherworld, Morgan who must be feared." _Cernunnos answered in the same softly stern voice, but perhaps it had an edge to it now.

_"Where will Avalon's daughter be fostered if she is not to reside at Caer Avalon?"_ Merlin asked with careful caution, as to not enrage Cernunnos.

Cernunnos was hesitant to answer, as if contemplating his reply; for he did not want to tell Merlin more than he needed to know.

_"No, she will not reside at Caer Avalon. But you cannot know where she will be raised until Uther Pendragon wills to bed Igraine the Beautiful. Then you shall see her for the first time. She may seem ghostly, but you will not always see her that way." _

Another question aroused from Merlin's dry lips, _"Do you mean to tell me that I am to see my daughter before Arthur has slain her?" _This Merlin said with unmasked enthusiasm, forgetting to refer to Morgan as _Avalon's daughter_, not his own.

Cernunnos glared at Merlin, wishing he could kill him, but Merlin wasn't fated to die for at least another twenty-five mortal years.

_"Yes, you will see her. Three times and on the third time, she will journey to Camelot with you and Igraine the Beautiful, where you will see her many times over and over again. But she means trouble for Camelot. She means harm to Arthur. Many years after she is welcomed into Arthur's court, Arthur will no longer feel she is welcome, for she will seek to steal Excalibur from him, and he, seeking vengeance, will make her angry by hurting someone she loves deeply. In wake of this event, Morgan will seek revenge on Arthur by sending you onto your immortal life. This in turn will corrupt Arthur's peaceful reign and war between two powers will begin. It will destroy both sides who have sworn hatred to each other. I will say no more, lest I say too much."_ When Cernunnos had finished, he left in a flourish.

But Cernunnos had purposely forgotten to tell Merlin a piece of information of utmost importance: to be wary of Morgan's temper and lack of patience. And with that, Cernunnos' Prophecy was never repeated.

For the rest of his mortal life, Merlin carefully stayed true to what Cernunnos had prophesied: he journeyed to the court of Uther Pendragon and aided him to bed Igraine the Beautiful, both against his will. That was when he first saw Morgan: she was a cheap scullery maid. He would have expected more from Rhiannon, even Cernunnos. But Rhiannon had sent Morgan to be a scullery against _her_ will; but she knew it had been the right thing to do, for Morgan's sake.

When young Arthur was born, Merlin took him to be fostered away from the dangers of court life and society at the small countryside castle of Sir Hector and his son Kai, eight years older than Arthur. Arthur became king when he was scarcely twelve years old: by relieving the sword from its dwelling in the stone near Canterbury. Because of Merlin's quick wit and influence over Arthur, he was named Arthur's chief advisor. Merlin in return, made Arthur the legend he is today. But throughout the rest of his mortal life, and for eternity in his immortal life, Merlin never forgot the true daughter he had, despite the fact that he treated Arthur like a son.

Throughout her life, before she found out the truth, Morgan always felt a peculiar feeling whenever she was around Merlin: like a torn thread being retied. The feeling never failed to turn Morgan's blood cold. Once, Rhiannon told Morgan her that her parents weren't the commoners she lived with, but two people of high power and status; but she never revealed the truth. She was afraid of what Morgan would think of her, that she was an unfit mother or unwilling to have taken care of her. But it wasn't long before Morgan did find out the truth, from her true father, Merlin, just seconds before she let her ultimately powerful magic escape her slender fingers.

After her tortured mortal life, Morgan was happy to take refuge in her immortal life, she was finally at peace; for she now controlled her own fate as well as the fate of others.


End file.
